


Anakku Karmaku

by psycheros



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Parents!Victuuri, Slice of Life, Son!Yurio
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros
Summary: Kumpulan kisah tentang Victor, Yuuri, dan seni menjadi orangtua.





	1. baby on board

**Author's Note:**

> proyek receh yang ditulis untuk kesenangan diri belaka. saya butuh lebih banyak family!victuurio.

“Viktor.”

“Mmhm ….”

“Viktor!”

“Ngh … L-lebih dalam, Yuurii ….”

“Mimpi apa sih orang ini. VIKTOR!!”

Pria berambut pirang itu terlonjak bangun, segala visualisasi mimpi menghilang dari balik mata seperti balon yang meletus. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap, menghilangkan kantuk sekaligus memfokuskan pandangan pada pria yang menunduk menatapnya sambil cemberut manis.

“Mmm, Yuuriko,” sapanya mengantuk, tersenyum miring sambil mencubit pipi gembul sang pasangan. “Ada apa, Sayang? Kau ‘lapar’?” Ia terkekeh sendiri teringat mimpinya barusan. Yuuri merengut makin dalam.

“Simpan pikiran jorokmu sendiri,” gerutunya. Belakangan suasana hatinya gampang memburuk. “Si Kecil ingin menontonmu _lagi_.”

Sambil berkata demikian, ia mengelus perutnya yang membulat di balik piyama. Kantuk Viktor langsung hilang, digantikan perasaan lelah dan putus asa.

“ _Lagi_?!” Tanyanya, terdengar hampir menangis. “Tapi—jam berapa ini, Sayang?” Ia melirik jam weker digital di samping tempat tidur. Pukul dua lima belas dinihari. “Ring masih tutup!”

“Nnn … Tidak juga. Yuuko dan Takeshi memberiku kunci pintu belakang. Mereka bilang kita bisa meminjam ring kapan saja kalau Si Kecil sedang _rewel_.” Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan sayang. Viktor menutup mata dengan kedua tangan, mengerang penuh rajuk.

“Tidak bisakah kau menonton video saja?” Apa gunanya merekam semua performansinya dari usia lima belas kalau tidak bisa dimanfaatkan dalam situasi seperti ini?

“Yah, _aku_ sih bisa,” kini alih-alih jengkel Yuuri mulai terdengar geli. Oh, dia menikmati penderitaan Viktor, ‘kan? Si brengsek ini! “Tapi aku ragu dengan Si Kecil. Kau tahu dia banyak maunya, dan sangat keras kepala. Menurun dari siapa, coba.” Ia menyentil pipi Viktor penuh canda sembari beringsut turun dari tempat tidur.

Viktor masih menatapnya dengan tatapan anak anjing memelas, tapi Yuuri yang sedang ngidam adalah Yuuri yang dikendalikan oleh janin dalam perutnya, dan janin itu, tidak seperti sang ayah, rupanya tidak mempan dibujuk rayu.

“Ayo, Viktor. Jangan lama-lama, keburu Si Kecil makin mengada-ada,” Yuuri mengedikkan kepala, mengenakan mantelnya. “Kau tidak mau dia minta menontonmu _sepuluh kali, ‘_ kan?”

Viktor langsung meloncat bangun.

.

.

.

Bukannya Viktor melabeli jabang bayi yang belum lahir dengan julukan buruk, tapi kadang dia merasa calon anak pertamanya itu agak kurang ajar.

“Woohoo! Luar biasa! Sekali lagi, Viktor!”

“Se … sebentar, Yuuri. Tarik napas dulu.”

Viktor merapat pada pinggiran ring, membungkuk terengah-engah. Yuuri bangkit dari bangku penonton, berjalan susah payah seperti penguin, membawakan setermos air mineral bagi suaminya yang lelah. Viktor langsung mereguk cairan itu dalam teguk-teguk besar penuh gairah.

Yuuri menepuk-nepuk bahunya penuh simpati. “Masih seindah yang kuingat, Viktor,” pujinya tulus. Dalam satu jam terakhir, Viktor telah mempersembahkan baginya (atau bagi Si Kecil, lebih tepatnya) lima rutin yang pernah dibawakannya dalam Senior Grand Prix Final. Dimulai dari _The Bohemian Song_ , lagu dari opera musikal _The Hunchback of The Notre Dame_ yang menghantarkan Viktor pada medali emas senior pertamanya; dan diakhiri dengan _Aria: Stay Close to Me_ , rutin legendaris yang ditarikan oleh Yuuri dan membawa Viktor kepadanya.   

Viktor tertawa sambil tersengal. “Tentu saja. Walaupun _dulu_ aku punya stamina yang jauh lebih bagus.”

Astaga, sulit dipercaya bahwa beberapa tahun lalu ia bisa menarikan berbagai program secara non-stop dan masih sanggup membawa Makkachin jalan-jalan di sore harinya. Sekarang mengenang hal itu saja sudah membuatnya capek. Dia memijat-mijat punggung, yakin bahwa setelah ini ia akan butuh koyo pegal dan kompres air panas.

Ugh, dia sudah terlalu tua untuk ini.

Yuuri terkekeh, mengelap keringat yang berleleran di pipi Viktor dengan tisu. “Kau tahu, selama kau menari tadi Si Kecil terus menendang dengan penuh semangat. Dia pasti sangat mengagumimu.”

Mata Viktor melembut. Ah, bagaimana dia bisa kesal kalau Yuuri sudah bilang begitu? Tarik ucapannya tadi, anaknya bukan agak kurang ajar. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu bersemangat menonton papanya, dan bukankah itu pujian terbaik yang bisa diperoleh seorang papa? Ia meraih perut Yuuri, mengusap penuh kasih sayang, berbinar ketika Si Kecil membalasnya dengan tendangan.

“Viktor, kau menangis,” Yuuri berkomentar, setengah geli setengah gemas pada suaminya yang selalu dramatis. Mata Viktor besar berkaca-kaca, bibirnya membentuk hati saat ia mengeluarkan suara-suara gemas.

“Yuuri, mana mungkin aku tidak terharu? Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Si Kecil!” Terbayang dia akan menjadi bayi super imut, dengan pipi tembem seperti Yuuri dan matanya yang berkilau polos dan mulut mungilnya yang mengiler sambil mencuap Papa~ dan jemari-jemari kecilnya yang lucu, hangat dan penuh kepercayaan dalam genggaman Viktor saat ia mencoba sepatu luncur pertamanya dan—

“Viktor, tenanglah. Kau hampir hiperventilasi.”

Viktor menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Oke, oke. Dia tenang sekarang.

“Nah, sudah siap untuk rutin selanjutnya?” Yuuri tersenyum sangaaaat manis, sampai Viktor hampir hiperventilasi lagi. Tuhan, perbuatan baik apa yang dilakukannya di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai mendapatkan anugerah seindah ini? Mungkin dia dulu salah satu pemberi makan para apostel.

Viktor menangkup wajah Yuuri dan mencium bibirnya lekat lagi cepat. “Aku butuh suntikan tenaga,” katanya pura-pura polos, mengedipkan satu mata. Yuuri terkekeh sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala, menarik kerah Viktor sampai kepala suaminya itu menunduk, lalu menyentuh ubun-ubunnya yang mulai membotak.

“Mantra keberuntungan. Supaya Papa tidak cepat capek.”

Biasanya topik rambut adalah hal sensitif, kali ini Viktor bahkan tak bisa merajuk. Ia meluncur kembali ke atas es, hati berbunga-bunga, tangan terangkat tubuh bersiap untuk menarikan satu lagi rutin untuk kekasih kesayangan dan buah hati mereka yang bertumbuh dalam rahimnya.

Siapa peduli kalau besok pagi badan Viktor pegal dan kaku macam diinjak-injak gajah? Itu adalah bayaran setimpal untuk membuat dua orang tercintanya bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

**  
**

“VIKTOR! Dasar licik, kenapa beratmu turun sepuluh kilo sementara aku naik sepuluh?!" 

“Eeeh Yuuriii, aku ‘kan harus menarikan program-programku untukmu setiap hari. Tentu saja beratku jadi turun. Dan kau ngidam makan katsudon tiap hari—”

“JADI KAU BILANG INI SEMUA SALAHKU?!”

“B—bukan begitu, Sayang! Ah, kau ‘kan sedang hamil, tentu saja kau tidak bisa mengontrol keinginanmu—”

“Maksudmu, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri?! Aku makan rakus seperti babi, begitu?!”

“Aku tidak bilang begitu, Sayang!”

“VIKTOR BODOH!”

Butir-butir besar airmata berjatuhan di pipinya, Yuuri berjalan keluar dari dapur secepat yang ia bisa, terlihat seperti penguin gembul yang manis dan _sangat marah_. Viktor menahan dorongan untuk memeluknya gemas, dan menoleh putus asa pada ibu mertuanya yang tersenyum geli.

“Begini salah, begitu salah. Harus bagaimana lagi aku, Ma?”

Wanita itu tertawa, menepuk-nepuk kepala menantunya yang sudah seperti anak sendiri.

“Orang hamil jangan dilawan, Nak,” nasehatnya bijak, “Biarkan Yuuri sendiri dulu. Kau tunggu di sini, Mama buatkan katsudon. Nanti kau bawakan ke kamarnya. Yuuri selalu luluh dengan masakan enak.”

Viktor meletakkan kepala di atas meja makan dan mengerang. “Kuharap Si Kecil cepat lahir! Aku kangen Yuuriko-ku yang manis!”

Ibu mertuanya terkikik geli. “Oh, Nak. Ini baru permulaan,” gumamnya pada diri sendiri, menyenandungkan lagu anak-anak pengantar tidur sementara tangannya sibuk meracik bumbu.


	2. hush-a-bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dengan wajah manis, cantik, imut, lucu, dan tangis paling nyaring sealam raya, Yuri kecil hadir di tengah-tengah Ayah dan Papa. Slght lime with cockblocker!babyYuri

Ketika anak pertamanya lahir, Viktor ingin menyewa semua reporter dari stasiun televisi internasional dan memamerkannya pada dunia. Untung sebelum terlambat Yuuri berhasil mengembalikan akal sehatnya.

Tapi, siapa yang tidak bangga kalau punya anak secantik itu? Laki-laki, tiga koma dua kilogram, empat puluh delapan sentimeter (tiga frasa itu menjadi frasa favorit Viktor sekarang). Rambut pirangnya yang jabrik lebat sehalus bulu kelinci, matanya bulat besar hijau seperti mata kucing. Mulut merah jambunya mencecap-cecap mencari susu, lima jemari mungil menggengam telunjuk Viktor seperti sahabat lama.

Viktor tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Di semua foto kenang-kenangan muka dan hidungnya merah, bahkan tak jarang nampak ingus menggelembung. Ia tetap menyimpan foto-foto itu dengan bangga, beberapa dipigura dan diselipkan dalam dompetnya. Siapa peduli dengan mukanya yang jelek? Bintang di foto-foto itu bukan dia melainkan malaikat kecilnya, bunga mataharinya, si cilik paling cantik tersayang di seluruh jagad raya.

Mereka sepakat menamainya Yuri. Yuri, dari nama pria paling luar biasa yang pernah dikenalnya (“Tidak, Yuuri, _sakharok_ , aku tidak mengada-ada.”). Yuri dari bahasa Jepang yang berarti bunga lili, Yuri dari bahasa Russia dengan “Yura” sebagai nama kecilnya.

Yuri, Yurio, Yura, Yurachka. Baru sekian hari lahir dan semua orang punya panggilan kesayangan mereka. Viktor tidak keberatan. Betapapun sayangnya orang-orang pada Yura (dan sudah sepantasnya! Siapa yang tahan _tidak_ sayang pada peri kecilnya?), Viktor akan selalu menjadi penggemar nomor satunya.

.

.

.

“OWEEEEEEE!!!!”

Yura kecil memang manis, cantik, imut, lucu, paling indah sealam raya. Viktor mencintainya dengan segenap jiwa raga. Tapi seandainya mulut kecilnya itu bisa _diam_ semenit saja, oh, betapa Viktor akan bersujud penuh syukur pada Tuhan dan para dewata!

“Sssh … Ssh … Yura, lihat Sayang, lihat itu, bagus sekali burungnya berputar-putar!” Yuuri menunjuk mainan yang dipasang pada langit-langit ruang tamu, berusaha sia-sia mengalihkan perhatian Yuri yang menangis dengan seluruh kemampuan paru-parunya. Bayi itu menggeliat, menendang, mukanya merah melepas marah. Menggendongnya susah payah, Yuuri nampak seperti manusia tak berdaya yang berusaha menenangkan anak banteng.

Viktor menghela napas di meja makan. Hancur sudah rencana makan malam romantis dengan Yuuri-nya.

Padahal Viktor sudah sengaja memasak katsudon (langsung dari resep Mama!), sudah membeli seikat mawar merah untuk dipajang di vas bunga. Dulu Jumat malam adalah waktu spesial mereka, dimulai dengan hidangan romantis buatan sendiri dan ditutup dengan ranjang bertabur cinta. Tentu saja Viktor paham bahwa keberadaan si kecil Yuri akan mengubah dinamika kehidupan mereka, tapi ….

“OWEEEEEEE!!!!”

Astaga, bagaimana mungkin makhluk semungil itu bisa menjerit sekeras ini?

“Viktor, kau makan duluan saja,” Yuuri berkata sambil lalu, berkutat dengan gendongannya. “Yuri sepertinya lapar. Aku akan menyusuinya di kamar.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban pria itu langsung beranjak ke kamar Yuri di samping ruang tamu.

“Tentu saja, Sayang,” jawab Viktor pada ruangan kosong. Ia menyumpit nasinya sambil setengah bengong. Ada kartu berisi puisi romantis terselip di antara bunga mawar, tapi Yuuri tidak sempat membacanya. Mencium aroma bunga segar itupun dia tidak. 

.

.

.

“OWEEEEEEE!!!!”

“Yuuri? Aku benar-benar minta maaf mengganggu kencan kalian, tapi—aw, Yurachka! Jangan tarik rambut Tante!—ku-kurasa kau sebaiknya cepat pulang. Yurachka tidak mau—aduduuh!”

Butuh kerja keras bagi Viktor untuk tidak mencakar mukanya dengan putus asa. Suara tangis Yuri yang legendaris terdengar sama keras dan sama mengesalkannya meski hanya via telepon, membuat Viktor ingin berjengit dan ikut menangis juga. Tuh ‘kan, harusnya mereka menyewa _babysitter_ profesional saja, bukannya minta tolong Mila. _Mila_ , dari semua orang!

“Ah, oke, aku mengerti. Apa? Tidak, tidak,” Yuuri mengeluarkan tawa nelangsa. “Kami bahkan belum mengantre tiketnya, Mila. Tenang saja, kami tidak rugi apa-apa.”

 _Cuma kehilangan waktu berduaan_ , sungut Viktor dalam hati.

“Hm? Oh, tentu saja tidak! Ya ‘kan Viktor, kau tidak marah, ‘kan?” Yuuri menoleh ke arahnya, matanya melebar sedikit tanda pikirannya sedang kalut.

Ah, mana tega Viktor cemberut? Yang kencannya gagal di sini bukan dia seorang!

“Tentu saja tidak, Yuuriko,” jawabnya, melemparkan senyum termanis. “Kita masih bisa pergi lain kali. Ayo kita pulang, Yura pasti sudah kangen.”

Ia menggamit tangan Yuuri, menuntunnya menembus hiruk pikuk keramaian. Jumat malam, semua pasangan keluar untuk bercinta-cintaan. Aroma manis kue bercampur parfum lembut perempuan, pengamen biola memainkan tembang-tembang kenangan.

Dulu, momen seperti ini akan membuat Yuuri bersandar malu-malu di bahunya, jemari mereka saling melilit hingga cincin mereka berkeletik.

Kini Yuuri bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Viktor. Ia sibuk mendikte Mila cara menghangatkan ASI yang beku.

.

.

.

“Viktor?”

“Hm?”

“Mau bobok bareng sekarang, tidak?”

Viktor menoleh ke arah Yuuri dengan terkejut, kacamata bacanya sampai melorot ke ujung hidung. Yuuri berbaring tengkurap dengan hanya selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, terkekeh kecil sambil menatapnya menggoda. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, pipinya hangat merona.

 _Bobok bareng_ adalah istilah manja Viktor untuk berhubungan seks. Biasanya Yuuri tidak memakai istilah ‘memalukan’ itu, kecuali jika dia sedang sangat _sangat_ kepingin ….

Viktor praktis melemparkan bukunya sembarangan. “Sayang, apa pernah aku menolakmu?” Seringainya, tangan meraih untuk melepas kacamata tapi Yuuri mencegahnya.

“Jangan. Aku ingin kau terus memakainya.” Seringai Yuuri tidak kalah lapar, “memangnya kau saja yang suka melihat wajah pasanganmu mengejang di balik kacamata, matamu menjuling di balik kaca, bingkainya merosot oleh licin keringat ….”

Viktor mengerang. Dasar nakal. Tahu saja dia apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membuat Viktor kewalahan. 

.

.

.

Kapan terakhir kali mereka berhubungan seks?

Pastinya sudah begitu lama. Di bulan-bulan terakhir kehamilan, meski dokter bilang seks tidak berbahaya, mereka berdua tidak berani berbuat aneh-aneh—takut terjadi sesuatu pada anak pertama mereka yang terlalu berharga (lagipula sulit bermanuver dengan perut sebesar bola basket menghalangi jalanmu). Setelah melahirkan Yuuri perlu istirahat, dan setelah itu waktu mereka habis untuk melayani Raja Kecil Yura. Total sudah sekitar lima bulan sejak terakhir kali mereka bercinta.

Astaga. Sedikit lagi dan Viktor bisa mendaftar sebagai ikon lelaki suci.

“Ah, Viktor … Aku sudah siap … Cepat ….”

Yuuri terlihat sangat cantik seperti ini. Bukannya dia tidak cantik setiap hari, tentu saja, apalagi dengan aura keibuan yang kini melingkupinya seperti cahaya surgawi. Tapi ada keelokan lain dalam diri Yuuri yang ini, dengan kulit panas merah jambu dan bibir merekah minta dicumbu. Inilah Yuuri yang tercipta saat ada Viktor di sisinya, sang eros pencari cinta, si seksi yang tak akan pernah ada bagi Yuri atau siapapun lagi di dunia ….    

“Aku datang, Yuuri,” Viktor berbisik, suaranya serak oleh nafsu. Jemarinya kuat menahan kenyal pinggang Yuuri, napas mereka mendengus cepat berebut udara. Udara yang berat likat oleh manis feromon, desah Yuuri mengirim gelinjang ke seluruh tubuhnya—

“OWEEEEEEE!!!!”

Viktor berhenti kaku, matanya membulat besar seperti tupai tertangkap basah mencuri kacang.

“OWEEEEEEE!!!!”

Suara itu lagi!! Viktor membungkuk, mengeluarkan dengking frustrasi. Astaga, Yura, Papa sayang kamu dan akan menyeberangi surga dan neraka dan segala di antaranya demi membuatmu bahagia, tapi tidak begini caranya!

Yuuri menghela tawa putus asa. Hilang sudah kharisma eros-nya yang mempesona, kini Yuuri kembali menjadi sosok ayah yang siap siaga meladeni bayinya. “Kita stop dulu ya, Sayang?”

“Yuuriii,” Viktor merajuk, bibir mencuat dan mata berkaca-kaca. “Tidak bisakah kita berpura-pura tidak mendengar Yura? Sekali iniii saja, aku benar-benar tinggal _sedikit lagi_ \---”

Yuuri memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan. Yuri menangis di latar belakang.

Kemudian keduanya meledak dalam kekeh, tawa kecil geli sekaligus histeris, menertawakan sekaligus meratapi situasi mereka.

“Astaga, _Papa_ ,” Yuuri nyengir sambil menggelengkan kepala, mendorong Viktor penuh canda sementara ia turun dari ranjang, memakai jubah tidurnya. “Jangan bilang begitu, ah. Apa tega membiarkan Yura nangis semalaman?”

Viktor menggeleng, ikut tertawa lelah. Ia bangkit menjejeri Yuuri, mengambil jubahnya sendiri. “Mana mungkin? Hatiku _teriris_ mendengarnya.”

Sepasang orangtua baru berciuman singkat, lalu berjalan bersisian ke kamar peri kecil mereka yang masih menjerit-jerit.

.

.

.

Yuri tidak lapar, tidak ngompol, dan tidak kepanasan. Singkat kata, dia hanya menangis untuk mencari perhatian.

“Dasar primadona,”  Viktor mengelus pipi tembemnya dengan sayang, membuat bayi itu menguak. “Tidak tahan kalau tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.”

“Mirip siapa, coba?” Yuuri tersenyum, menatap Viktor dengan mata berkilau geli, “taruhan, dia akan tumbuh flamboyan seperti papanya.”

“Wow, terima kasih atas pujiannya.”

Mereka bertiga berbaring di tempat tidur kamar utama. Yuri di tengah, kedua orangtua mengapit di kanan-kirinya. Bayi itu sudah terkantuk-kantuk lagi, bibirnya memanyun dan tangannya menggenggam, nampak begitu polos dan tak berdosa seakan ia bukan makhluk yang tangisannya menyiksa gendang telinga. Viktor dan Yuuri meletakkan tangan mereka di perutnya, menepuk-nepuk sayang.

Pemandangan yang begitu platonis. Sulit dipercaya bahwa tak sampai tiga puluh menit lalu ranjang itu dipakai untuk bercinta.

“Viktor?”

“Hm?” Viktor membuka satu mata. Melihat Yuri tertidur membuatnya mengantuk juga.

“Terima kasih banyak.”

“Hn? Untuk apa, Sayang?”

Yuuri terkekeh, mengelus rambut Viktor dengan lembut. “Karena sudah bersabar melewati semua ini. karena sudah menjadi Papa yang luar biasa untuk Yura. Aku janji aku akan menebus semuanya kalau Yura sudah lebih be—”

Pria itu mengerjap, matanya menjuling menatap telunjuk Viktor yang mengunci bibirnya, menghentikan kata-katanya.

“Sssh, Yuuri. Jangan bicara begitu. Kita ‘kan keluarga, kita menjalani ini bersama-sama,” Viktor tersenyum, mengelus pipi kekasihnya. “Kau tidak berhutang apa-apa padaku, _sakharok_. Tidak perlu ada penebusan. Ini semua bagian dari kebahagiaan kita, benar?”

Pria itu bangkit, menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, dan mengecup dahi Yuuri dengan sayang. Yuuri mendengus geli, mendongak dan membalas dengan ciuman cepat di bibir. Yuri menguik kecil dalam tidur, mungkin sedang bermimpi. Ayah dan papanya saling berpandangan, lalu dengan senyum sayang, mencium kedua pipi si bayi berbarengan.

“Mmwuah. Tidur yang nyenyak, peri kecilku.”

“Papa dan Ayah sayang kamu.”

Yuri membalas dengan kuap kecil, kedua tangan mengusap wajah sementara mimpinya terus berlanjut. Viktor dan Yuuri menyusup dalam selimut, memejamkan mata, tangan keduanya melingkar melindungi buah hati mereka.

Yura kecil memang manis, cantik, imut, lucu, paling indah sealam raya.

Biarlah tangisannya nyaring macam sirene tanda bahaya. Biarlah dia membuat Viktor dan Yuuri kurang tidur dan tidak bisa saling bermesra. Membesarkan bayi rasanya sulit dan penuh derita, tapi Viktor tidak akan menukar momen-momen ini dengan apapun juga.

Inilah, Viktor menghela napas puas sembari menyerah pada kantuknya, momen paling ajaib dan bahagia dalam hidupnya.

.

 

.

 

.

**OMAKE**

“OWEEEEEEE!!!!”

“Aaaaaah! Yuuriii, Yura ngompol!”

Perjalanan memahami seni orangtua baru saja dimulai.

      

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri! On Ice adalah milik MAPPA. Desain karakter oleh Tadashi Hiramatsu, cerita oleh Mitsurō Kubo. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh dari fanfiksi ini. Ide fanfiksi adalah milik penulis dan penulis berhak untuk memanfaatkannya sebagai cerita original TANPA melibatkan tokoh-tokoh Yuri on Ice.


End file.
